Adjustable-height platforms are used in a variety of different applications. For example, a platform can be loaded with an item or person at a first height, raised or lowered to a second height so that the item or a person can be treated, inspected, and/or examined and then lowered or raised to a third height, which may be the same as the first height, so that the item or patient can be removed. Such platforms can be used in medical applications, for example, as couches, tables, examination tables, or the like. Due to the height-adjustability of the platform, a patient, for example, can be brought to a height at which the patient can be treated, relocated to another platform or table and/or leave the platform again. A variety of adjusting devices can be used to adjust the height of the platform.
In addition to the need for precise and exact height adjustments, such adjustable-height platforms (and methods for adjusting them) are subject to a variety of further requirements, for example, the need to keep vibration levels and noise low and to be highly reliable.